The Adventures of WWE Superstars
by captaindynamite
Summary: These are various one-shots of the WWE Superstars. These adventures range from slash, non-slash, romance, depression and all around good times.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided for now to just do a long on going series of one-shots in various forms from romance to humor, to very depressing ones. This is mainly to help me get my edge back for some of my other stories, but hopefully you guys like them as well.**

**This first one is based around a page I read in the "Tomorrow's Champions" issue of the WWE magazine that I have. DH Smith mentioned all the various things in his luggage including a notebook of Japanese and two wooden blocks. Also, I decided to call him Smith instead of Harry cause Harry is a weird name for him, and TJ is Tyson Kidd.**

**Anyways, I own no one in this, WWE and McMahon owns everyone involved. Enjoy the stories!**

Matt walked into the locker room tiredly, his body aching after his long match with Punk. He glanced up from the water bottle in his hand, and looked over at his younger brother, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Jeff what are you doing?" he questioned, walking over to him and sitting on the bench next to him.

Jeff looked up at him from the bag he was digging through, and showed him a pair of wooden blocks.

"I found these in this bag, what the heck could they be for?" he asked, his fingers running over the smooth side of the block.

"Jeff you shouldn't be digging through someone else's bag," warned Matt, taking another sip of his water.

"Well I wasn't trying to, but I needed to find something and I thought Smith took it," he said with a shrug, digging through the bag again. Before Matt could question him further though, Jeff pulled out a notebook and began to flip through it, frowning after a few pages. "Erm, Matt, is Smith an alien or something? Cause I can't read a thing in this notebook."

Matt glanced over his shoulder at it and rolled his eyes, "That's because it's in Japanese genius," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well that makes sense," said Jeff, biting on his thumb nail as he tried to make sense of the scribbles in the notebook. Aside from the few things he had seen around Matt's house, Jeff had never really learned to read Japanese, so he couldn't figure out a thing it said.

The door to the locker room opened then, and Jeff jumped, hiding the notebook behind him. He sighed heavily when he saw it was only Phil.

"Damn Phil, you're going to give me a heart attack," growled Jeff, returning his attention to the notebook. Phil walked over to him, and glanced over his shoulder at the notebook.

"What's he reading?" he asked, looking over at Matt. Matt rolled his eyes once more, finishing off his water bottle.

"Some notebook he found in Smith's bag," answered Matt with a shrug.

"Smith? Oh well you better put that back, I just saw him heading this way," said Phil, walking over to his locker.

Before Jeff got the chance to hide anything though, the door swung open again and Smith walked in with TJ, laughing at a joke TJ had made before stopping, his eyes locked on Jeff.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, walking over and ripping the notebook out of Jeff's hands. Jeff pouted, standing up from the floor as he did.

"Sorry," he mumbled before walking out of the locker room. Matt sighed heavily and followed him, running slightly to catch up to him.

"That wasn't very nice Smith," said Phil as he pulled a clean shirt on. Smith glanced over at him, rolling his eyes.

"He shouldn't be digging through my stuff then. He needs to learn the meaning of personal space," said Smith, putting his things away.

Phil shook his head and grabbed his bag before looking at Smith again. "Maybe, but I think you need to learn the meaning of being nice," stated Phil before he walked out of the locker room too.

TJ glanced over at Smith, raising an eyebrow at him. "You know, he has a point," he said teasingly.

"Oh shut up," said Smith, grabbing his bag and leaving TJ there. TJ rolled his eyes and gathered his own things before leaving the locker room. Some people were just so touchy lately.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure why I haven't gotten any reviews on these yet, but oh well. I don't really care, well no, I do but I thought I should say I don't.**

**This one is based around a tweet I saw Beth Britt make on Twitter the other day. This is what it said:**

_**I witnessed a mom push her kid outta the way so she could be in a pic with Jeff & Shannon by herself AND someone returned an autograph... Because they said Jeff didn't sign his signature "correctly"...REALLY?**_

**So yeah, this is based around that tweet. I'm changing the people around by replacing Shannon with Matt, Beth isn't in it, and I added Adam, but the rest is pretty much going with the tweet that Beth posted. Anyways, I own no one involved, WWE owns them, or they own themselves.**

Jeff sat at one of the many tables in the room, a stack of his photos sitting in front of him, a pen held loosely in his hand. He looked around the room at the others, grinning when he saw how few people they had asking for their signatures just like him.

"Hey Copeland, having fun over there?" he said to Adam at the next table, chuckling at the glare he got in return. He turned his head away from him, smiling brightly when he saw Matt walking over to him, a stack of his own photos in his hands along with some of their shirts.

"Hey brother," he greeted Matt, pulling out the chair next to him, and watching as Matt plopped into it, the stack of shirts falling into Jeff's lap. He chuckled once more, and placed the shirts back up on the table before passing a pen over to Matt.

"Hey, so where's all these crazy fans?" asked Matt, looking around the room eagerly. Jeff laughed softly, shaking his head.

"They'll be here," he answered, leaning back in his chair and watching a young boy get his picture taken with Adam. "Adam's got more fans than us, how is that possible?"

"No clue man, but that's not right," said Matt, staring quizzically over at Adam. Adam looked over at them briefly, flashing them his trademark smirk before going back to his newest fan.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hardy?" came a soft voice from in front of the two Hardy brothers. They turned their heads, smiling at the small girl standing in front of their table.

"Well hello there, what's your name?" asked Matt, leaning forward to see the girl more. She stepped back some, her eyes growing wide.

"Don't scare her man," said Jeff, hitting Matt playfully on the arm before looking back at the little girl. "So what's your name?"

"Samantha," she said with a smile, stepping forward once more.

"Cool, we have a friend named Samantha," said Jeff, smiling at the little girl.

"We do?" questioned Matt, looking over at Jeff curiously, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes we do, Orton's wife silly," he answered with a laugh, hitting Matt playfully upside the head. The little girl laughed softly before handing Jeff a picture to sign. He grabbed his pen and signed it then handed it to Matt to sign as well.

"Oh there you are Samantha!" said a loud woman, hurrying over to the little girl, grabbing her hand quickly.

"Hello ma'am, would you like an autograph too, or a picture?" asked Jeff, noticing the camera in the woman's hand.

"Oh, a picture would be nice, wouldn't it Samantha?" asked the mother, looking down at her daughter excitedly.

Jeff stood up along with Matt, and walked over to a spot between their table and Adam's then smiled at the little girl, waving her over to them. Before the little girl could move, her mother turned to her and told her to stay there before moving over and standing with Jeff and Matt, demanding Adam to get a picture of them.

"Erm, sure ma'am," mumbled Adam, taking the camera that had been thrown at him. He stood in front of the three of them and snapped the picture, then turned to head back to his own table when his eyes fell on the little girl, frowning when he saw how sad the girl was.

"Hey, how about we get my friend Jeff here to take a picture of you and me?" offered Adam, smiling down at the little girl. The little girl's face brightened as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

Jeff took the camera from Adam and snapped a picture of the two of them before returning to the woman, watching as she walked off with her daughter in a huff.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Matt, watching the woman's retreating figure.

"No clue," answered Jeff, returning to their table as Adam did the same. Matt walked over and sat next to Jeff, and returned to signing more photos and handing out shirts.

"Man, my hand is cramping up man," said Jeff after signing another picture. Matt laughed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his own hands that were also cramping up.

"I know, but at least we only have another hour to go," said Matt, looking over at the clock before turning back to Jeff. "Besides after this we-"

The rest of what he had to say was cut off by a man storming over to them, a woman hurrying to stay with him.

"You signed my girlfriend's picture incorrectly," said the man, thrusting a picture into Jeff's face. Jeff frowned and took the picture, staring at the signature as Matt peered over his shoulder.

"Sir that's how my brother always signs his name," stated Matt, looking up at the man.

"Shut up, I know how he signs his name. I have a picture that he signed years ago that looks nothing like that," he stated angrily, pulling a picture out of his wallet and handing it to Jeff.

"Er, sir, that isn't my signature, that's not even me, that's Shawn Michaels," said Jeff, looking down at the picture, confused as to how this man could possibly get him confused with Shawn Michaels. He stared to point the man towards the table where Shawn was, but the man ignored him.

"Yeah, that's what all you stuck up snobs say. You're just wasting our time," said the man, taking the pictures back and storming away, leading his girlfriend along.

"Uh, what was that?" asked Jeff, blinking after the man left, confused more so than before.

"No idea," answered Matt, glancing up at Adam as he came over to them, chuckling slightly.

"Did that man seriously just confuse you with Shawn?!" he asked, sitting down next to Jeff. Jeff nodded his head, making Adam laugh even louder.

"Oh man, that guy needs some glasses," said Adam, standing up and walking away, laughing still.

"For once, I agree with Adam," said Jeff, standing up and gathering his things, done for the day of signing things. After having someone mistake him for Shawn Michaels, Jeff wasn't sure if he ever wanted to do autograph sessions ever again.

"At least he didn't confuse you with Mark," teased Matt, walking along with him. Jeff rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Matt away then ran away as Matt chased him out of the building and away from scary mothers and blind men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the reviews I've gotten so far, made me feel tons better about having reviews for all of these, so thank you again.**

**This new one is based around what happened at the PPV this past Sunday. Those of you that watched it would have seen Undertaker getting caught on fire, then almost running down to the ring. I'm damn well glad he wasn't more severely hurt, and I don't blame him at all for being pissed off backstage. The man that runs the pyros needs to be fired as soon as possible in my opinion. And if I was him, I'd be keeping a tight hold on that coat, it damn well saved his life.**

**As always, I own no one, they're all owned by themselves and the WWE.**

It was a big night for Mark. He sat in his locker room by himself, watching the screen as the matches played out prior to his own Chamber match. He groaned every now and then at silly mistakes that the others made, but kept his comments to himself. They wouldn't ever learn unless they watch themselves and see what they were doing wrong. That's how he learned.

A knock came to the door a few short minutes later, shaking Mark from his thoughts. He walked out the door and down to the curtain, pulling his hat on as he walked. He slipped his long black coat on, and then stood off to the side, watching as the others walked out to the chamber. He adjusted his hat once more as he waited for his music to start and the lights to go out. Then, when it was time, he stepped out the curtain and walked slowly down to the ring, not expecting anything to go wrong.

Just as he was stepping up to the top of the ramp, he felt something hot under his feet then a blast of fire surrounded him, engulfing him in the front and filling up between his coat and his body. Curses spewed from his lips quietly as he ran forward, ripping his coat off of his body, throwing his hat off to the side. He stormed into the ring and walked over to his pod after a moment, pain shooting through his body. He took the water bottles that were offered to him and poured them on his aching body, relieving some of the pain for now.

After the match was over and Mark had made it backstage, he began to make his way to his locker room, ignoring the workers that tagged alongside of him, each of them stating that he needed to see the trainer. He growled deep in his throat, hoping they would get the clue and leave him alone. Of course, like most of the workers, they didn't and continued to follow him to his locker room, and into his locker room, regardless of the glares they were getting.

"Would you just leave me the fuck alone!" he shouted at them, glaring at them as he sat down on the bench. They looked at each other briefly before turning back to him.

"Mark you need to see the trainer, you might have first to second degree burns," said one of them, ignoring his shouts for now.

"I'm not going now get out!" he shouted angrily, rising up and heading towards them, but stopping as pain flowed through his body. "Fuck," he mumbled to himself, sitting back down.

Before the men could even try to order Mark around again, the door opened and Glenn walked in, a wicked grin on his lips.

"I'll make him go, you guys can leave," he said to the workers, crossing his arms over his chest and standing off to the side, leaving the door open. They nodded and left the room, glad to be away from the angry man.

"What do you want Glenn?" he asked, noticing the wicked grin that was still on his lips. Glenn shook his head, shutting the door after the workers had left.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were okay," he said with a shrug, walking over and sitting next to him. "You're damn well lucky you didn't get hurt worse than you did."

"I know, man it hurts," he said, looking down at the burn on his hand. Glenn chuckled slightly, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I figured it might, so I brought this," he said, handing the bottle of aloe vera over to him. Mark grinned, glancing over at Glenn.

"Thanks man, now I don't have to see the trainer," he said as he stood up and grabbed his things, then walked to the showers. Glenn shook his head and leaned back against the wall, waiting for Mark to return.

After Mark had changed, the two of them walked out to his car and went back to the hotel, eager for a good night's sleep. Once they were back in their room, Mark changed for bed after putting the aloe vera then climbed into his bed, draping his long back coat over his body as he did. Glenn turned and looked at him, tilting his head to the side as he did.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"This jacket saved my life, I'll be damned if it leaves my side anytime soon," he answered before rolling over and falling asleep.

Glenn chuckled to himself then climbed into his own bed, falling asleep shortly after; glad his friend wasn't more hurt than he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad a few of you really like these one shots, I love writing them so it's all good around here.**

**This one is in reference to the article/interview with Kofi Kingston about being called "Kofi Bear" which is something that Mickie James has been calling him a lot on Twitter. **

**Towards the end I would have called Evan Bourne by his real name, Matt, but I didn't want people to confuse him with Matt Hardy so I just stuck to Bourne.**

**As always, I own nothing, WWE and the McMahon family own everything involved.**

The arena halls were crowded as Kofi made his way to the locker room, a bright grin on his lips. Today was one of the days when all three of the shows were together for one big supershow. He loved being able to see the others from the other shows. It always gave him a chance to see those that he didn't often get the chance to see, and he knew today was going to be another one of those days.

After dropping off his bag in the locker room, Kofi made his way to catering, eager to get a snack before looking for his friends. He had just neared the door when he heard running footsteps behind him along with a female voice.

"Kofi Bear!" shouted Mickie, running up to him, a wide grin on her lips. Kofi sneered slightly and turned, looking at her.

"Hey Mick," he said with a smile, leaning against the wall behind him, looking over at her. "What did I say about calling me that name?"

She giggled softly to herself, "Oh Kofi Bear, what's so wrong with that name, hmmm?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh nothing unless you count the fact that you make me sound like a cross between a human and a Koala bear," he answered with a shrug, rolling his eyes playfully at her.

"Oh, but you're so sweet and cuddly, just like a Koala bear," she said with a laugh, "So get use to your little name, Kofi Bear."

Kofi rolled his eyes as she walked off, laughing still at his uneasiness with the nickname. He sighed and pulled himself away from the wall, and went into catering, still wanting his snack. He walked over to a bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple, figuring it would hold him over until later.

Turning, Kofi went to head out of the room when he ran into a small group of Divas. He smiled faintly and stepped aside, letting them pass before trying to leave once more.

"Oh, hi Kofi Bear," said Maria in a teasing tone, smiling at him as she walked past. He growled faintly in response, rolling his eyes before moving past the group and leaving the room, ignoring the calls of them as they continued to call him by his horrible nickname.

Walking down the hall, Kofi went back into the locker room and sat down, biting into his apple as he did. He sighed softly as he chewed, thankful that he was away from the girls for now. The door swung open then, interrupting the bit of silence that he had.

"Hey Kof, what's got you so down?" asked Bourne as he walked into the room, closely followed by Carlito.

"Mickie has all the girls calling me Kofi Bear," he answered, rolling his eyes and taking another bite of his apple.

"Oh right, that name she gave you on Twitter," said Bourne with a laugh, shaking his head as he put his bag down on the floor, taking a seat on the bench next to Kofi. Carlito walked over to Kofi suddenly and grabbed his apple, then proceeded to take a bite out of it.

"Hey, come on man, that was mine," said Kofi, standing up and getting in Carlito's face. Carlito grinned and spit the apple back in Kofi's face, grinning even more when he saw the disgust rising to Kofi's features.

"That wasn't cool Carlito," said Kofi as he stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's his problem?" asked Carlito, looking over at Bourne. Bourne laughed loudly at Carlito, falling off the bench in the process. "What's your problem?"

Bourne continued to laugh, making Carlito even more confused so he walked out of the locker room, biting into the apple while mumbling that Bourne wasn't cool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I'm really shocked by the amount of reviews I've been getting, thanks everyone really!**

**This next one is based around something that Ted DiBiase Jr said on twitter last month. He said that he was sharing a room with Sheamus and Yoshi, and I believe he also stated that Sheamus was a loud snorer, so this chapter will be based around this little bit.**

**Sorry this one is incredibly short but I just don't like Sheamus and it's hard to write for Yoshi, a man who hardly speaks English.**

**As always, I own no one, WWE and McMahon own them.**

A loud noise echoed throughout the room, waking two of the three people in it. Ted groaned softly as he sat up slowly, reaching blindly for the switch to turn on the light. Turning the little switch, the room was engulfed with the bright light as he closed his eyes, waiting a few minutes for his eyes to adjust before opening them again.

Yawning tiredly, Ted glanced across the room towards the noise, and was met by a pair of large eyes equally as tired as he was. He yawned once more as he looked at Yoshi, making the young Japanese man yawn as well.

"He's snoring again isn't he?" asked Ted, rolling his eyes. Yoshi nodded his head and looked over at the sleeping figure of Sheamus. Grumbling softly, Ted climbed out of his bed and walked over to the Irishman, looking down at him. Then with a grunt, he grabbed Sheamus' arms and pulled him out of the bed, then towards the door.

Yoshi jumped out of his bed and ran over to the door, opening it for Ted as Ted dragged Sheamus out and into the hallway, choosing to leave him there for the night. Ted yawned as he closed the door and walked back over to his bed, falling asleep after a few minutes.

The next morning, Ted awoke to a series of loud knocks on the door. He groaned as he sat up and walked over to the door, and opened it, smirking at the annoyed Sheamus that stood there.

"You're a jerk DiBiase," said Sheamus, shoving his way into the room.

"I may be a jerk, but you're a loud snorer," said Ted, closing the door and walking over to his things, getting dressed for the new day. "Didn't you know that?"

"I do not snore," said Sheamus, getting dressed before leaving the room. Ted raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Yoshi, shaking his head.

"He snores," said Yoshi, grinning at Ted before walking out the door, proud that he had said something that simple in perfect English. Ted shook his head and left after them, really wishing he didn't have to share with such an odd couple of men.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hm, sorry about how short that last one was, they'll get better from here on out!**

**This one isn't really based around anything I read. It's just an idea that came to me late last night while sitting up not feeling well. **

**Don't know why, but I'm very tempted to do a slash story with these two, but I'm unsure, can I pull them off well enough together? Tell me people!**

**I own no one, they are all owned by the WWE and themselves.**

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleaseee!"

"No!"

Shawn stared at the large man in front of him, and then turned his gaze to the motorcycle that rested in front of him, the light bouncing off the shiny metal exterior. He frowned faintly and turned his attention back to the large man, pouting at him.

"Why not?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The last time I let you ride my motorcycle you nearly ran over Jeff Hardy!" said Mark, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"It's not my fault he ran into the parking lot screaming about ghosts," stated Shawn, rolling his eyes as he turned to look at the motorcycle once more.

"I don't care if it was your fault, his fault, or Lady Gaga's fault, you're not riding my motorcycle!" warned Mark.

Shawn froze slightly, turning to look at Mark, raising an eyebrow at him, "Lady Gaga?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Don't ask," growled Mark, shaking his head, "Now, step away from my bike if you know what's best for you."

Shawn sighed faintly but moved nonetheless, and returned to the locker room, pouting to himself. Mark followed after him, sighing heavily as he ran a hand back through his hair.

After the show, Mark walked back into the locker room, grabbing his bag when he noticed the still pouting Shawn sitting on the bench. He sighed once more, closing his eyes briefly before turning to Shawn.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but come on, I'll give you a ride on my bike," he said with a sigh. Shawn jumped up off the bunch, a bright grin on his face.

"Thank you!" he shouted, hugging Mark briefly before grabbing his bag and running out the door. Mark sighed heavily and turned, following after him. He stopped Glenn in the hall and gave him his bag, telling him to take it back to the hotel with him.

Then, after leaving the arena, Mark walked out to the parking lot, making his way to his bike. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Shawn sitting on it, pretending like he was riding it.

"Shawn get up, you're not driving," ordered Mark, stepping up to the side of the bike. Shawn pouted but moved off of the bike anyways, watching as Mark climbed onto it. He then climbed onto the bike behind him, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist.

With a roll of his eyes, Mark started the bike and pulled out of the parking lot, pulling quickly into the traffic. Shawn grinned from the back as the wind blasted his long hair back behind him, cooling him down from his match earlier.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hotel, Mark parked the bike then climbed off of it, turning to look at Shawn.

"Are you happy now?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, smirking down at Shawn.

"Oh yes I am," he answered, leaning up to give the larger man a hug before turning and running off into the hotel, shouting over his shoulder as he ran, "Thank you!"

Mark shook his head and walked into the hotel himself, not even wanting to know why something as simple as a ride on his bike could make Shawn so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far, I'm glad you guys enjoy these little one-shots.**

**This isn't based around anything, just a random idea I got while playing the latest Smackdown Vs RAW 2010 game, fun game I tell ya!**

**This one is kind of short, but I like it nonetheless.**

**So with that said, I own no one, they're owned by WWE and McMahon.**

"Stop it!" whined Shawn as he sat in the locker room, a controller in his hand as he glared at the TV, his fingers smashing quickly against the buttons on his controller. "I can't beat them if they keep kicking me down."

"That's the point Shawn," said Hunter as he used his own controller to knock their opponent off of Shawn, "Besides, see? I saved you, just like always."

Shawn turned his head briefly and stuck his tongue out at Hunter before looking back at the game, turning himself in the game towards the game version of Orton. "I'll just go after Orton then!" he said with a grin, punching the game version repeatedly.

"Hey! That's not nice," said Cody as he sat on the couch behind Shawn, watching the two of them play the game.

"Life's not nice," mumbled Shawn, punching the game Orton.

Hunter paused the game and turned to Shawn, raising an eyebrow at him, "Shawn, the saying is life isn't fair, not life isn't nice," teased Hunter.

"Quiet! I can say whatever I want," said Shawn, glaring slightly at Hunter before looking back at Cody, "If you don't like us beating up on Randy so much, then why don't you grab a controller and play as him?"

Cody stared at him wide-eyed, "I can't be Randy, that wouldn't be right!" he said slightly hysterically.

"Easy Cody, you can be yourself, you are in the game after all," said Hunter, hoping to calm down the younger man. Cody calmed himself slightly as he nodded and grabbed one of the extra controllers from the table and turned it on as Hunter exited the match so they could start a new match.

"Who's going to be Randy though?" questioned Cody as the door to the locker room opened and none other than Randy walked in, raising an eyebrow at the question he heard coming from Cody's lips.

"I'll be myself," said Randy, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Cody, taking the extra controller from the table and turning it on.

"He's cheating, save me Hunter!" shouted Shawn some five minutes into the game as Randy used his game version of himself to distract the referee while Cody used his own version of himself to hit Shawn.

"I can't, I'm stuck!" shouted Hunter as he smashed the buttons on his controller as he tried to get himself up off of the floor outside of the ring.

"Dang it, he's pinning me, get him off of me!" shouted Shawn as he smashing the buttons on his own controller to try and get Cody off of him, but the three count went down, leaving Shawn laying in the middle of the ring.

"You cheaters, you cheat in the ring, you cheat in the game," grumbled Shawn as he stood up and headed for the door. "CHEATERS!" he shouted before walking out the door.

"What's his problem?" asked Cody as he looked over at Hunter then back at the door.

"He's a sore loser, and you're cheaters!" answered Hunter as he too stood up and walked out the door, leaving Randy and Cody behind.

"Are we cheaters?" asked Cody, frowning faintly.

"No, we're just really smart," answered Randy, leading Cody out of the room, and away from the game that made the two older men so cranky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright wow, I got quite a lot of reviews for these. Thank you everyone so very much!**

**This one is based around the rumors that Stephanie McMahon is once again, pregnant. Whoo! I'm sure it'll be another adorable child.**

**Anyways, I own no one, they're owned by the WWE and themselves.**

Hunter sighed heavily as he sat in the locker room, watching as Shawn paced in front of him.

"Would you stop doing that?" snapped Hunter, "You're going to make me sick soon."

"Better you than Steph," teased Shawn, sticking his tongue out at Hunter, "So you really got her pregnant again?"

"Yep," he said with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest, "Why?"

"Man, we use to say Vince was the genetic jack hammer but now I'm starting to think you are!" said Shawn laughing loudly, ignoring the glare he was getting from Hunter.

"Oh shut up," growled Hunter, "At least I make good looking kids."

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Shawn curiously, "You saying I make ugly kids or Vince does?"

Hunter smirked at Shawn, standing up from the couch, "Guess you'll just have to keep wondering, won't you?" he said as he walked out the door. Shawn pouted and ran out the door after him, shouting after him but Hunter refused to turn around.

"Fine," mumbled Shawn, looking around the hall, "I'll find someone else to ask."

Taking off down the hall, Shawn looked around for someone to ask when he spotted Randy with the younger members of Legacy. He grinned and walked over to them, popping up at Randy's side, scaring the three of them.

"What are you doing Shawn?" asked Randy as Shawn wrapped an arm across his shoulders then did the same to Ted, leaning on the both of them.

"Need to ask you boys something," he answered slowly, looking from Cody to Ted then to Randy, "Who has uglier kids, me or Vince?"

"Uh," muttered Cody confusedly, staring at Shawn.

"Vince I guess," said Ted shrugging faintly.

"Yeah, I'll have to go with Vince," stated Randy, looking over at Shawn.

"Great, thanks guys!" cheered Shawn before he walked off, leaving behind the three confused wrestlers. As he was walking down the hall, he spotted Kofi and Evan Bourne standing together. He walked over to the two young stars, grinning at them.

"Hey boys, let me ask you something," he asked, grinning when he saw the confused looks on their faces, "Who has uglier children, me or Vince?"

"Uh, I've never seen your children before Shawn," mumbled Evan, frowning slightly, "I've met Shane and Steph though, and they're alright I guess."

"I've never met your children either," stated Kofi. Shawn growled faintly at the both of them before taking off, leaving behind another pair of confused wrestlers.

"Hey John!" shouted Shawn, spotting John Cena not too far down the hall from him, "Let me ask ya something."

"Uh, okay?" questioned back John, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Who has uglier children, me or Vince?" asked Shawn, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Er, well, I, uh," stated John, stumbling over his words. "I guess Vince."

"Good answer!" stated Shawn as he took off again.

Shawn walked around the halls for a while, looking for anyone that could answer his important question. So far, all his answers were pointing towards Vince, but he wanted to make sure there wasn't a single person out there that thought his children were ugly.

"Micheals!" shouted a gruff voice from behind him. Shawn froze in his steps and turned, grinning brightly when he saw Vince storming towards him.

"Yes sir, what can I do for ya?" he asked innocently.

"Why are you asking if my children are ugly?" questioned back Vince, growling loudly.

"Uh, well I…I mean, well got to go!" said Shawn before he turned and ran off, scared what the boss could possibly do to him.

"Good job dad, now he'll leave me alone," stated Hunter as he walked up to Vince, patting him on the back before walking away to find Shawn, leaving behind many confused superstars and a very confused boss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'm glad you all like these one-shots =]**

**This one is based mainly around Maria being released. I got this feeling from her tweets on Twitter that she never got the chance to say goodbye to anyone so I figured I would do a little one-shot around that.**

**I decided that she should have been given a dang chance, and that it shouldn't have been so sudden like she said it was.**

**I own no one, they are all owned by WWE.**

She stared at the phone, tears filling her eyes as she blinked, her breath leaving her in short bursts as she tried to remain calm. She hadn't been expecting that call and it seemed as if in a matter of minutes, her entire world had caved in, leaving her lost and confused. She could hear the door open in the distance, but she didn't even bother to look up or anything.

"Maria?" said a voice softly from behind her. She raised her head and turned, looking over at Matt Hardy. She blinked a few times, fighting to send the tears back. She wiped slightly underneath her eyes, sniffling gently.

"Hey Matt," she said softly, her voice giving away that she had been near crying prior to him coming in. She cursed herself in her head, wishing she hadn't given herself away so easily.

"What's wrong?" he asked rushing over to her side and sitting next to her. She could feel his arm snake its way around her shoulders, her head resting against his shoulder.

"They released me," she whispered, the words sounding foreign as they left her lips. She lifted her head and looked up at Matt, frowning faintly as she saw the same frown reflected on his lips.

"But why?" he questioned, confused, "You were in a match last night, last week, and the week before. Why now?"

She shook her head, her fingers wiping at the tears that were now traveling down her cheeks, "I don't know, it just happened," she croaked, taking in a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself.

Matt sighed faintly, rubbing his hand along the side of Maria's arm. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't even possibly imagine what it would be like to be released so suddenly, especially after having just wrestled that week. He sighed faintly once more and pressed a light kiss on her forehead, gaining her attention.

"I'll go with you to say goodbye to everyone," he offered, reaching over and squeezing her hand tightly. She smiled as she wiped the rest of her tears away, and shook her head.

"No, thank you but I'd rather do it myself," she responded before rising from the chair. She walked out the door and down the hall, taking in a series of shuttering breaths as she walked out of the hotel and to her rental car, making her way to the arena where everyone was suppose to be before the taping.

Pulling into the parking lot, Maria climbed out of her car and walked to the arena, her head down as she sighed softly, gaining some of her composure as she walked into the arena. She made her way towards the women's locker room, deciding that would probably be the best way to start her goodbyes.

Opening the door, Maria looked all around her at the other girls, a small smile touching her lips as she watched them goof around.

"Oh Maria, I'm so glad you're finally here!" said Mickie, bouncing over to her and taking Maria's hands into her own. She stopped though when she saw a different look to Maria's gaze than normal. "Hun, what's wrong?"

Maria shook her head silently, tears coursing their way down her cheeks once more. Mickie frowned and pulled Maria over to one of the benches, forcing her down on it. The girls stopped what they were doing and walked over to them, gathering around Maria.

"Maria, hun, what's wrong?" asked Layla, resting a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"I…" started Maria, trailing off slightly, "I was released this afternoon."

The other girls gasped, staring at Maria. She could hear a few sobs break out from the other girls before she was pulled into Mickie's arms, the other woman hugging her tightly. Maria wrapped her own arms around Mickie for a few minutes before moving onto the next girl, slowly making her way through her friends.

Maria pulled away from them after a little bit, sighing softly, "I need to see some of the guys now," she said faintly, shaking her head. She rose from the bench and walked out, hearing the sobs break out once more in the women's locker room as the door fell shut behind her.

"Maria!" shouted a voice from behind her followed shortly by footsteps. She turned and groaned faintly as she felt John's body crash into hers, nearly sending her to the floor. "I heard they released you, how could they?!"

"I don't know John, I really don't," she said as she hugged the other main tightly, sighing softly. "Did Matt tell you?"

"Yeah, he called me after you left the hotel room," answered John, smiling sympathetically down at her, "I don't get it though; I mean you were great in the ring, you were just named Diva of the Year. It makes no sense!"

Maria sighed once more, shaking her head, "I don't get it either," she said before the sound of footsteps brought her attention to another group of guys. She smiled faintly at Dave Batista, Oscar Gutierrez, Ron Killings, and the rest of the men from her show's roster. She walked to each of them, hugging each of them tightly before pulling away, looking over at the other Divas as they walked out of the nearby locker room, each wiping tears from their eyes.

"I'll miss all of you, I really will," said Maria, standing in front of the roster, a tentative smile on her lips, "Next time you're in Illinois, look me up."

Maria then turned and walked down the hall, sniffling softly as tears ran down her cheeks. She walked out the door for the last time, leaving behind the life she had cared for dearly, and now looked forward to what the future held for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the fabulous reviews!**

**This new one isn't really based around much other than Punk stating lately that "Twitter is for dorks" so I decided to just do something around that.**

**The John in this story is none other than John Hennigan aka John Morrison, the Shaman of Sexy.**

**Wow, this one is short, so sorry! I'll be doing a story with these two soon though, don't worry.**

**I own no one they are all owned by the WWE**

John sat silently in front of his laptop, his fingers gracing across the keyboard quickly as a smile found its way to his lips, a soft laugh escaping as he read over the latest things on his Twitter page. He didn't even bother turning his head away from the computer as the door to his hotel room opened and someone walked in. He kept his gaze on the screen as the person walked over to them, and stood behind him, looking at the screen over his shoulder.

"You know it's not nice to look at things over someone's shoulder," said John with a grin, turning his head and looked up at Phil.

"As true as that might be, I was still curious," stated Phil, walking around and taking a seat in John's lap, wrapping one of John's arms around his waist.

"Comfy?" teased John as he moved slightly so he was more comfortable. Phil nodded his head and looked once more at the computer screen.

"Why are you on twitter?" questioned Phil, raising an eyebrow at the screen before looking at John with a confused expression.

"Why not?" questioned John back, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Twitter is for dorks," replied Phil, nodding his head. John turned his head and glanced over at Phil curiously. That was the first time he had ever heard someone saw twitter was for dorks. After all, most of the wrestlers had twitter now, it was one of the few ways they could get their fans opinions. Plus, it was a good way for them to keep in contact with those that weren't with the company anymore.

"So does that mean I'm a dork too, babe?" asked John, frowning playfully at Phil.

"Yes, yes it does," answered Phil, climbing off of John's lap. John watched him, the frown still present on his lips, as Phil walked over to the bed and sat down, his gaze staying away from John. John closed his laptop slowly and got up from his seat, walking over to Phil. He grabbed the man by his shoulders and shoved him back on the bed before sitting down on him, straddling Phil's waist.

"What are you doing?" asked Phil, smirking slightly up at John. John returned the smirk as he leaned down, his lips brushing softly against Phil's before making their way along his jaw line down towards Phil's neck.

"Am I still a dork?" questioned John, his lips traveling along Phil's collarbone. Phil felt his eyes fall shut as he sank further into the bed, his hands clutching tightly at John's shirt.

"Yes," groaned Phil softly, "but you're my dork, and you always will be."

John grinned down at Phil before jumping off of him, and heading for the bathroom. He ducked into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it shortly after. Phil watched him, his mouth agape for a moment before he shook his head.

"Dork," he chuckled as he sank back on the bed, waiting for John to return to him just like he knew he would do soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**I'm not sure where this one came from. It just came to me since no one is tweeting anything interesting lately, haha. These two as a couple is based from by Heart Cookies story I did a while ago, so if you haven't read it you should!**

**I own no one, they are all owned by the WWE.**

"I hate the snow," grumbled Adam as he sat in the airport, glaring out the nearby window to where the planes were sitting.

"Tell me something I don't know," teased Jason as he sat down next to Adam, clapping his friend playfully on the shoulder. Adam turned his gaze to Jason, glaring slightly.

"Oh you're so funny," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before turning his gaze once more to the window, the glare back on his face. Jason rolled his own eyes as he rested his head down on Adam's shoulder, his arms wrapping themselves around Adam's arm.

"Addy, can we get a hotel room or something?" Jason questioned after sitting there in silence for a while.

"I don't know babe, how long are we stuck here?" asked Adam, sighing faintly. Jason shrugged as he sat up, his grip tightening slightly around Adam's arm. "Go find out, I'll wait right here."

Jason nodded and walked away, leaving Adam alone. Adam sighed once more as he leaned his head back, his arms draped loosely across his chest as his eyes fell shut. He had just started to fall asleep when he felt someone grabbing his arm as they hurled their body towards him, clutching his arm. His eyes flashed open and he turned his head, staring curiously at Jason.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked as he sat up straight, looking into Jason's eyes, noting the fear that was in them.

"Some guy tried to touch me," answered Jason with a soft whimper, burying his face against Adam's arm. Adam felt enraged at the very notion of some guy trying to touch what was his. His eyes clouded over with anger as he looked around, scanning the other for any guy that could possibly be watching Jason, but he didn't see anyone.

"Did you find out how long we're stuck here?" questioned Adam softly, his anger subsiding slightly.

"They said the next plane won't be here for another three days," answered Jason, his voice muffled by Adam's arm. Adam nodded briefly, pulling Jason off of him. He stood up from his spot, and then pulled Jason up next to him.

"Let's go find a hotel to stay at," said Adam, leading Jason along. They walked out to the rental station, and rented another car for those three days. They then drove back to the hotel, checking in to another room.

Adam watched as Jason ran for the bed, and plopped himself down on it, clutching the pillow tightly to his body. He grinned slightly as he shut the door and walked over to the bed, dropping himself down next to Jason. Jason rolled over and climbed on top of Adam, straddling his waist.

"Adam you wouldn't let anyone take me from you, would you?" questioned Jason softly, grinning faintly down at him.

"Of course not," answered Adam with a smirk, "You're mine babe forever."

Jason grinned brightly and leaned down, kissing Adam softly on the lips. His hands traveled down to the bottom of Adam's shirt, and he peeled the shirt off, throwing it over his head. He smirked inwardly as he ran his kisses down Adam's chest, relishing the gasps and groans he was getting from his best friend. His eyes traveled down to Adam's jeans, tugging at the waistband as he kissed his way along Adam's stomach.

"I don't think I hate snow anymore," growled Adam as he grabbed Jason, pulling him down towards him, neither of them paying attention as the snow fall slowly came to end outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals! =]**

**This one isn't really based around anything other than Cody's love of comics, and Ted and Randy's desires to protect Cody.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

Cody walked down the hall to his locker room, a slight bounce in his steps. He had a new comic book waiting for him in his bag and he was more than eager to read it. He pushed the door open and walked into the locker room, heading straight for his bag. He sat himself down on the floor in one fluid motion and began to dig around for his comic book. A frown formed on his lips when he couldn't find it, so he began to toss things out of his bag, searching for the missing book.

"Looking for this," chuckled a voice from behind him. Cody turned on his knees towards the door, gasping when he saw John Cena holding his precious comic book in his hands, a devilish grin on his lips.

"Give it back!" whined Cody angrily as he stood up, stomping his way towards Cena.

"Only if you can catch me and force me to give it back," stated Cena before he ran off, leaving an angry Cody behind.

"YOU SON OF A B-"he started to say before he heard his name being shouted from behind him. He froze and turned around slowly, his gaze falling on Randy as he walked down the hall towards him.

"What did I say about cursing?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring Cody down.

"To not to," said Cody innocently, lowering his gaze to the floor, his foot kicking softly at the carpet, "Sorry Randy."

Randy nodded briefly before waving the subject off with a wave of his hand, "Why are you so upset anyways?" he questioned.

"John stole my comic book!" pouted Cody, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Randy cocked an eyebrow at the younger man before shaking his head.

"You take those books too seriously Cody," stated Randy, looking down at Cody briefly before shaking his head again, "I'll find Cena and get your book back."

Cody grinned brightly at him, bouncing slightly where he stood, "Oh thank you Randy!" he cheered happily before walking back into the locker room. Randy rolled his eyes once more before heading off down the hall in his search for Cena.

While waiting for Randy to return, Cody sat in the locker room repacking his bag after his hectic search for his book. He didn't even look up as Ted walked in, a couple of water bottles in his hands.

"What happened?" he questioned, looking at all of Cody's stuff strung throughout the room, "Big Show put something in your bag again?"

"Ha ha no," said Cody, turning his gaze to Ted briefly before going back to his bag, "I was looking for my new comic book but Cena stole it."

"John stole your comic book?" questioned Ted, raising an eyebrow, "Damn, I bought that for you too."

"Yeah, Randy's looking for Cena," answered Cody, grinning brightly. Ted rolled his eyes briefly before sitting on the bench next to Cody, handing one of the water bottles to him. Cody took the bottle and chugged half of it down before putting the cap back on.

"Damn, thirsty much," teased Ted, shaking his head at Cody. Cody grinned faintly as he finished repacking his bag. He sat on the bench next to Ted and took another sip of his water, glancing towards the door.

"I want Randy to return with my book now," stated Cody, stomping one of his feet down on the floor. As if on cue, Randy walked in the door, the comic book held tightly in his hands.

"Ask and you shall receive" mumbled Ted as Cody jumped off the bench and ran to Randy, hugging tightly before taking his comic book back.

"Thanks Randy!" said Cody cheerfully as he walked over to his bag. He picked it up and walked out the door, his nose already buried in his book, causing him to knock into things as he walked. Ted stood up from the bench and watched Cody walk off, chuckling softly to himself.

"What are we going to do with him?" teased Ted as he looked at Randy.

"Lord if I know," grumbled Randy before he turned and went into the bathroom for his shower. Ted was about to duck back into the locker room when he spotted John Cena walking by, rubbing his backside and glancing over his shoulder nervously. Ted chuckled softly to himself before shutting the door, not wanting to know what Randy did to the poor guy in fear of it happening to him as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews guys =]**

**This one is based off of Kofi's latest tweet**

_**Y**__**ou know how sometimes we'll go off into a trance of thought, staring into the distance? I did that at the airport today. But when I came back to earth, there was a lady in front of me breast feeding. Must've thought I was a pervert. Hope she reads this tweet.**_

**So yeah, that's what this is about. I've also included how a lot of the wrestlers and divas have mentioned that they've been running from the ring to the plane lately without a chance to shower or anything like that.**

**Just so no one is confused, the Matt that's mentioned is Evan Bourne, NOT Matt Hardy.**

**So enjoy!**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

The airport was crowded and loud as Kofi walked along to his gate. He yawned tiredly as he fixed his jacket, pulling the hood further down on his head. He walked towards the series of chairs near his gate and sat down in one, throwing his hand bag into the seat next to him. He yawned once more as he snuggled himself down in the chair, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

He stared off at the row of chairs in front of him, his usual bright eyes shining with tiredness and boredom. His mind drifted away from him, away into the mixed thoughts of his mind. He didn't even pay attention as the others walked past him, talking excitedly amongst them, not even noticing him. For once, he was alright with it. He hated being bothered by the others when he wanted nothing more than to just relax before he had to get on the plane.

Meanwhile, Matt stood in the security line, his mind racing as he begged inwardly for everyone to hurry up. He didn't have long before his plane would be ready, and he still had quite the distance to cover before even making it to the gate. He moved his sunglasses further up his face as he pulled his jacket closer to his body, keeping the cold air from hitting his sweat covered body.

When the line finally moved forward, Matt rushed through the scanners, glad he hadn't worn anything metal. He grabbed his carry on bag and ran forward, maneuvering himself around the various people in his way. For once he really did like being a smaller sized guy since it made it easier to shift his way through the crowds without getting stuck.

Panting heavily, Matt looked around when he reached his gate, a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach when he felt like he had missed his flight. He was relieved however when he saw Mike standing nearby with Maryse. He looked around the area again, scanning the area for a friend.

Meanwhile, Kofi pulled himself out of his wild thoughts, blinking a few times to bring himself back to reality. When he did, he found himself staring at a woman sitting across from him, breast-feeding a child. His eyes went wide when the woman spotted him and an annoyed look crossed her face.

"How dare you stare me!" she said as she stood up, swatting at him with her purse, "You pervert!"

Kofi raised his hands to protect himself from the purse, groaning as it smacked him in the face.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" he managed to get out before she stormed away from him. He lifted his arms away from his head slowly, raising an eyebrow when he saw a laughing Matt watching him. He watched as Matt walked over, the laughter still spewing from his lips.

"Oh bravo Kof, I didn't think she was ever going to let up on hitting you!" he laughed, patting Kofi on the back. Kofi snickered softly before glaring playfully at Matt.

"Oh shush," he said as he stood up, grabbing his bag. He went to walk past Matt when he turned back, a disgusted look on his face, "Man you stink, badly!"

"Shut up" growled Matt teasingly as he walked over to the line of people waiting to board the plane. Kofi stepped up behind him, poking him on the shoulder.

"You really should have taken a shower," said Kofi, chuckling.

"Yeah I know" stated Matt as he spotted the breast-feeding woman walking towards them, "Hey look, your girlfriend is back."

"Shut up!" growled Kofi, shoving Matt forward so as to get away from the scary breast-feeding mother. Matt chuckled once more as he ran forward, trying to escape Kofi's reach as he continued to tease Kofi onto the plane, much to the dislike of the other man and much to the humor of everyone else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**This isn't based on anything, just an idea I came up with while sitting around, bored out of my mind and glaring at my ever growing pile of homework .**

**Few notes, I'm not really sure if this one makes a lot of sense sorry. The whole relationship of Glenn and Rob comes from my other story based on the two of them. The episode mentioned in this one is from March 8****th**** where both Jeff and RVD debuted.**

**I own no involved in this story, everyone is owned by the WWE and TNA.**

Matt sat eagerly in his hotel room, a bowl of popcorn in front of him and a large bottle of soda next to him. He leaned his back against the headrest as he snacked on a few pieces of popcorn, waiting for his guest to arrive. A series of knocks came to the door a few minutes later, and Matt jumped up from the bed eagerly, making his way to the door and opening it, a bright grin on his lips.

"Why am I doing this again?" asked Glenn as soon as the door opened. Matt laughed loudly, stepping back and letting Glenn walk in. Once he was in, Matt shut the door then turned to him, the grin never leaving his face.

"Nice to see you too," he retorted teasingly, shaking his head as he returned to his spot on the bed, "Anyways, you said you wanted to watch this, so why are you so annoyed by it?"

Glenn shrugged before taking a seat on the bed next to Matt, resting his own back against the headrest, "But why only us, don't you have other friends that want to watch?"

Matt shook his head, "Nah, they're all busy resting or traveling. It's only the two of us big guy!" he said with a laugh. Glenn rolled his eyes before looking at the TV, grabbing a few pieces of popcorn and popping it into his mouth.

They sat in silence for an hour before the loud cheering from the TV broke them from their individual thoughts.

"This is going to be good!" said Matt leaning forward with the same smile on his face. Glenn rolled his eyes again before settling himself into a more comfortable position.

"It would suck if we lost our jobs for this," mumbled Glenn as he took a sip of the water he had brought with him.

"Shush up Mr. Party Pooper," said Matt with a quick glare before looking back at the TV. Glenn stared at him for a moment before looking back at the TV, watching the program.

"This is getting boring," complained Glenn a little while later, looking over at Matt during one of the commercial breaks. Matt turned his head and looked at him before going back to his nearly empty popcorn bowl.

"It'll get better, I'm sure of it!" cheered Matt, earning another eye roll from Glenn. "Stop doing that, you'll be like Mark soon with messed up eyes."

Glenn shook his head at the comment and turned his attention back to the TV, "Hey, I didn't know Sting still wrestled." He commented to himself.

"Oh yeah, he just hasn't been around much," said Matt, placing the empty popcorn bowl aside before stretching out on the bed.

They watched as the scene on the TV went dark before Sting walked out, his signature baseball bat in his hand. Yes, they were watching TNA, yet for completely different reasons. Matt was watching to see his brother, Glenn was watching because he was curious. Who could blame them? They ignored the commentary for the most part, watching as Sting strolled down the ramp to the ring.

"Alright, well who's his opponent?" asked Glenn, annoyance appearing in his voice over the waiting period of just watching Sting walk around the ring, waiting on his opponent.

Just as the words left his mouth, music hit the arena, and he felt his breath hitch at the lyrics. He watched as the camera turned to the entrance, and those three little letters in bright green shined back at him. His breath quickened as he waited, watching as the camera panned around the arena before falling on the one person he was hoping not to see climb over the railing and towards the ring.

"Rob…." He said softly, leaning forward as he watched Rob climb onto the turnbuckle. He watched as the match went on for a few mere seconds before Rob pulled a victory over Sting. "I….I can't believe it," continued Glenn softly.

Then, before Glenn could really notice what was happening, he watched as Sting attacked Rob, pounding him with the signature baseball bat. He turned his head slightly, keeping his gaze away from the TV for the better part of the abuse, not even looking over as Hogan's music came on and he came out to stop Sting.

Once the commercials hit, Glenn rose from the bed, keeping his gaze away from Matt. Matt watched him, a pout on his lips as Glenn headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly, climbing off of the bed and falling after Glenn.

"Thanks Matt thanks for nothing," he answered before walking out the door, shutting it with a loud thud behind him.

Matt stood there in silence, staring at the door. He sighed heavily and walked back over to the bed, sitting down once more. "At least I still have my brother to see," he mumbled to the otherwise empty room as he curled up on the bed, clutching the pillow to his body as he sighed once more, turning his attention again to the TV in hopes that his brother's return would make the horrible night better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**This one isn't based off of anything, just something my little brain came up with.**

**I own no one involved, they are all owned by the WWE.**

Ted walked down the hall towards his hotel room, whistling a soft tune to himself. He stopped outside the door and pulled out his key from his wallet, putting it into the door and unlocking it. He went to step into the room, but stopped when he heard a few soft sniffles. He looked all around the hallway for whatever was the source, but he couldn't find anything so he headed into the room, shutting the door behind him. He stepped up to the beds, but stopped when he saw Cody sitting on one, his hands clasped tightly around something.

Stepping up to Cody, Ted sat down next to him, resting a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Cody? What's wrong?" he asked softly, staring down at his weeping best friend.

Cody looked up at Ted with tear-filled eyes before sniffling softly, wiping his hand underneath his nose before he answered.

"I broke it," he responded softly, his gaze turning back down towards whatever it was in his hands.

Ted frowned silently, trying to see what it was Cody was hiding, "Broke what?" asked Ted, rubbing Cody's shoulder to help calm him.

Cody silently opened his hands and turned towards Ted, showing him the broken Randy action figure. Ted frowned even more, taking the broken action figure from him and staring down at it.

"I was playing with it, and his legs popped right off," sniffled Cody, wiping at the tears that were slowly traveling down his cheeks.

Ted looked down at the action figure silently for a few minutes before standing up with it. He walked over to the table near the large window and sat down, playing the figure in front of him. He then proceeded to work on putting it back together, biting his lower lip as he worked. Cody stared at him silently, sniffling gently as he stood up from the bed. He walked over to Ted and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him carefully, his eyes wide.

"There you are, all fixed," said Ted a good five minutes later, holding the Randy action figure out towards Cody. Cody's eyes lit up as he took the figure into his hands, and held it as if it was made out of glass.

"Oh thank you Ted," cheered Cody as he sat the figure down then jumped forward, sitting himself down in Ted's lap as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ted in a hug.

"You're welcome Cody," stated Ted, hugging Cody back before letting him go. Cody grabbed the figurine and ran out the front door, leaving Ted alone.

"What a child," he mused silently to himself before grabbing his own groups of figurines from his nearby bag and playing with them himself, a wide grin on his lips as he sat in the hotel room, just him and his action figures.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**This one is very hard to write. Yesterday, April 2****nd****, Chris Kanyon was found dead in his home in New York. After suffering from depression for a long time and a bipolar disorder, Kanyon ended up committing suicide. The real reason I picked Helms for this one-shot about Kanyon's death, is because of how Helms is taking the news on Twitter, and because Helms stated that he had just been in contact with Kanyon last week. The below is from Helms twitter page.**

"_**He was unique that's for sure, we'd just texted a lil bit last week and he spoke again of his ups and downs with depression. That is a tough struggle!! But at least his struggles are over. He was a nutcase, good and bad, but I'll miss him nonetheless. RIP my friend."**_

**I own no one involved, they all own themselves. RIP Chris Kanyon, no one is better than Kanyon.**

"_Who Better Than Kanyon?"_

Shane stared at his phone in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed, his long brown hair a scraggly mess around him. He stared blankly at his twitter page on his Iphone, the words that he had just typed reflecting back at him, taunting him.

"_RIP my friend."_

Those three little letters stared up at him as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wiped slightly with his free hand at his eyes, trying so hard to hold his tears back, to hold his feelings in. He threw the phone to the side and stood up, walking slowly towards the window. He stared out at the rising sun, suppressing a yawn as he stood there, resting his forehead against the glass.

It had only been a few hours ago when he was woken by his phone ringing. He hadn't been planning for it, and was completely unprepared for the horrible news. He opened his eyes and stared out at his backyard as he let out a shaky sigh.

"Chris," he whispered softly as he closed his eyes tightly, fighting once more to keep his tears in. He opened his eyes after a few minutes and turned from the window, walking over to his bed. He picked up his phone and went into his contact list, picking a number before putting it to his ear.

"_Hello?" asked Matt from the other side sadly._

"Hey man," replied Shane softly, "I love you man."

"_Love you too man," responded Matt, his own voice cracking._

Shane ended the call at that, letting out another shaky breath as he did. He turned from his bed and walked out the door, pocketing his phone as he did. He made his way out to his front yard and got into his car, climbing in behind the wheel. He drove off down the street silently, his mind off on it's own as he drove. He pulled into a parking lot a few minutes later, and climbed out, locking his car afterwards.

Walking forward, Shane walked over to a table, and sat down on the table, his feet planted on the seat. He stared out at the grassy park that stretched out before him, his hair pushed back by the gentle breeze that pierced the early morning air.

Tears stung his eyes as again as he thought back to the time when Chris had come out about his sexuality. The man had texted Shane around the time, and asked if it bothered him. It didn't bother Shane, and so the two of them were able to become friends. Shane closed his eyes tightly as clenched his fists together, shaking his head slightly.

"Why Chris, why?" he asked the silence surrounding him, as if Chris would materialize out of nowhere and answer him, but he knew that wasn't possible. He opened his eyes again and stared up at the white fluffy clouds, sighing gently.

"I miss you my friend," he whispered before lowering his head and letting the tears cascade down his cheeks, his breathing in hitches now, his body shaking as he cried over the loss of his friend, Chris Kanyon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**This one is a songfic that I felt like doing. I found the lyrics before finding the song they went to, and well they're so beautiful so I decided to make this with them.**

**It's up to you to decide what had happened to Mark. It could be that he died, or it could be because Shawn retired, it's up to you in this case. The lyrics, well they point in the first direction, but take it how you want to.**

**The song I used is "Flowers on the Grave" by Divide the Day, the same band that wrote Smackdown's theme song.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE. The lyrics belong to Divide the Day.**

_Another day alone  
I'm looking for the reasons  
Why I'm standing here alone again  
They've taken you away  
And heaven knows the answers why  
I'm standing here today again_

Shawn stared out at his backyard, his arms resting peacefully on the back of a chair. A light evening breeze pierced the air as he stared out the yard, the grass swaying in the breeze. He turned his head up to the sky; the warmth of the evening sun beating against his face as it casted it's light along the few clouds, casting an array of colors upon them.

_I'm asking why  
The devil takes the angel by surprise  
Flowers on your grave  
I'm asking why  
(Carry on)  
I'm asking why_

He sighed faintly, lowering his head down briefly so he could look out over the landscape that stretched out for miles in front of him, the grass filtering in the breeze. He felt a small smile rise to his lips as he thought of all the times that he and Mark use to roll around in the soft grass back at Mark's house in the large field that stretched out behind it. It was days like those were Mark would always take Shawn by surprise by acting like a complete child which was the complete opposite of how he acted in the ring. He always questioned it, but now, now he missed it.

_At night I lay awake  
staring at your pictures  
And I'm stuck in yesterday again  
Waiting by phone  
Wish that I could call you  
But Ill make it on my own today_

As the sun began to set in the distance, Shawn turned and walked back into his house, shutting the door to the backyard behind him. He walked to his room in silence, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat down, his eyes falling on the nightstand. He picked up a frame and stared down at the picture, those bright green eyes staring back up at him, that smirk taunting him. He sighed heavily, tossing the picture away from him. No matter how much he stared at that picture, he knew he couldn't have those days back, he couldn't have his yesterdays back. He caught his gaze on his phone and sighed, wishing it would ring but he knew that he would never get a call from him again.

_Wondering how wondering when  
When I'll see your face again  
I'll be alright know that in time  
I'll meet you in the end  
So hard to face today_

He fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his hands grabbing his hair tightly, yanking on it gently. He felt his eyes fall shut, that face forming once more in his mind. He felt a shiver course through his body as he thought about how he would never see him again. His eyes flashed open once more, and he stared up at the ceiling again as he took in a shuddering breath. He knew he needed to work his way past of all this, and yet he couldn't get himself to let go. After everything that had happened, after all the work that went into getting together, and now this. He wasn't sure he could get himself past everything, even if he knew he needed to.

_Another day alone  
Looking for the reasons why I'm here alone again_

He rolled onto his side, staring out the nearby window to the sunset. He took in another shuddering breath as he clung tightly to his pillow, his face stuffed against the soft material. He felt tears begin to fill his eyes as he blinked a few times to keep them back, but instead the traitors coursed their way down his cheeks, wetting his face and pillow. He sniffled softly as he felt the tears pick up pace, shudders racking his body. He wished he could wrap himself up in the arms he wanted more than anything right now, but he knew he couldn't, he just didn't know why.

_Heaven knows the only reason why  
I'm asking why  
I'm asking why_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks guys and gals for the reviews! =]**

**This one isn't based of off anything. I'm just severely hyped up on a milkshake so I decided to do a one-shot like it.**

**The Matt in this story is Evan Bourne and the Alvin is Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP.**

**I'm sorry if this is so horrible, or just weird. I'm so hyped up right now I can hardly think.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

"How long has he been like this?" questioned Kofi as he and Alvin sat in Kofi's hotel room, watching Matt bounce around the room, his bright eyes even more bright than normal.

"Ever since we got back from McDonalds," responded Alvin, "I think it's the milkshake."

Clutched tightly in one of Matt's hands was a large chocolate milkshake. The sweet drink was something that Matt was only allowed a few times because well it made him hyper. Today, however, it made him more hyper than normal. The worker had accidentally messed up their meal and instead of giving Matt a small milkshake, they had given him a large one.

"He's going to hurt himself soon," chuckled Kofi, watching as Evan jumped onto the other bed and began to bounce up and down on it.

"Or break hotel property," mused Alvin, chuckling.

Matt jumped off the bed, landing in front of the two men, "HELLO!" he yelled before bouncing off again. Kofi stared of after him, before falling back on the bed, loud laughter spewing from his lips. Alvin looked down at him, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't get any of that shake did you?" he questioned worryingly.

"NO!" shouted Kofi through his laughs, his feet stomping down on the floor. Alvin climbed off the bed carefully, keeping an eye on Kofi, forgetting all about Matt. At least that was until Matt bounced up to him and grabbed him, jumping up and down with him.

"Stop, that!" Alvin managed to get out before he shoved Matt back, grimacing when Matt hit the floor.

"Ow!" cried Matt before jumping up off the floor and jumping onto the bed, jumping up and down again.

Kofi sat up on the other bed and watched Matt, swaying slightly as he started to feel queasy.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to go for now," grimaced Kofi as he stood up and fled the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Alvin!" shouted Matt, "CATCH!"

Alvin turned, but wasn't able to get his hands up before a pillow smacked him in the face, falling to the floor instead.

"Damn it Matt, no more shakes for you," growled Alvin as he leaned down and picked up the pillow, tossing it back onto the bed.

"No!" said Matt, clutching tightly to the milkshake in his hands, "It's my baby!"

Alvin stared, blinking a few times before shaking his head, "Matt a drink can't be your baby."

Matt jumped into the air before crossing his legs and falling back down to the bed like that so he was sitting cross-legged. He stared at Alvin, clutching the drink to his chest.

"Yes it can," he said softly, tears welling up in his eyes, "You just don't understand! You never understand!"

Alvin looked at him like he was crazy, "You're crazy Matt," he stated.

"I may be crazy, but you're lunaticcoocoocrazy!" replied Matt, not even sure himself what he just said.

"I'm out of here," said Alvin, turning and walking out the door, leaving Matt alone.

"Yay, now I can play," he said as he jumped down to the floor and pulled out his game system. He hooked up to the TV before turning it on, blasting out everything with his loud video game, not caring about the others.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**This one is based off of the horrible luck the RAW superstars are having with getting back to the States from the UK. Talk about a horrible time for a UK tour. Hopefully they'll be home soon!**

**Just so no one at all is confused, Mike is Miz, Barbie is Kelly, Matt is Evan Bourne, Jason is Christian, Alvin is MVP, Paul is Big Show and Mark is Mark Henry the rest are given.**

**Sorry it's so short, I'll come up with a better one for the next one.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

"Really? Really?!" asked Mike as he stared down at his cell phone, the other hand running back through his hair roughly.

"Must you say that all the time?" asked Kofi as he looked over at Mike from across the aisle. "Isn't it bad enough we have to deal with it in character, we don't need it here as well."

Mike lifted his head and glanced over at him, "Sorry it's a habit," he said sheepishly before looking back down at his phone. Kofi rolled his eyes before leaning back against the uncomfortable seat, his eyes falling shut in hope of getting a tiny bit of sleep.

"I really need a shower," said Barbie softly as she glanced over at Maryse and Eve. Eve nodded, running a hand through her curly hair.

"I need a bed," said Eve with a sigh, turning her head to look out the window.

"This is getting ridiculous," said John Cena as he sat in the back next to Dave Batista. Batista nodded tiredly, yawning widely.

"I wonder when we'll get back home?" questioned Dave as he leaned his head against the window tiredly.

"Iceland needs to learn to use an ashtray," said Matt with a chuckle as he sat next to Jason. Jason rolled his eyes playfully, laughing softly at him.

"Right Matt," he said with a slight shove to the shoulder of the younger man.

"As much as I love Ireland, I'd really like to go home," said Alvin as he sat next to Mark, his head resting against the larger man's arm.

"Do I look like a pillow to you?" asked Mark as he looked down at his former tag partner.

"Yes," answered Alvin tiredly, snuggling closer to him as his eyes fell shut.

"I miss my bed," said Paul as he sat in the back across from John and Dave. The two men glanced over at him, raising eyebrows at him.

"Makes sense," said John with a shrug, "There's no bed in Europe big enough for you."

Paul glared at him tiredly before tuning him out, deciding that anything John had to say was a waste of his time.

"Bravo John," said Dave tiredly, "Go ahead and piss off the gentle giant across from us."

John rolled his eyes as Dave started to fall asleep again, mumbling to himself about how annoying Dave was.

A collective sigh filled the bus as the divas and superstars settled against the windows and each other, each hoping that they would be back home soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**I'm not sure where this one came from, it just well came to me.**

**So since I can't get much lovey dovey for Shawn in my other story, he gets it in one shots.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

Shawn stared silently out the window of his hotel room as the rain pattered gently against the glass, lightning flashing across the sky. Most days, he didn't really mind the rain but today was different. Today he was supposed to be heading out for a day at the park with Hunter and John, but right now it just didn't seem that way at all. He sighed gently as a rumble of thunder roared from outside, a shiver running down his spine when he saw the window shake slightly from the thunder.

The rain just had to come and ruin his perfect day, thought Shawn as he slightly glared out at the rain. All he wanted to do was have a day of relaxation with a couple of friends, but no, Mother Nature just had to go and change that all around. It wasn't like they didn't have other days to relax, but today was one of the few where they had all day to relax as opposed to just the afternoon or whatnot. Shawn glared even more out at the rain as another rumble of thunder shook the window, and bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky.

He sighed once more as he heard the soft click of the hotel door opening, and the soft thud of it being shut once more. He kept his gaze out the window as whoever it was that came in walked over to him, their arms wrapping around his waist, holding him against their body.

"I didn't think you would be here," said Shawn gently.

"That's what you get for thinking," said a low, deep voice in response.

Shawn smirked faintly as he turned around, looking up at him, the smirk never once leaving his lips.

"That's not very nice to say Mark," he said with a soft chuckle.

Instead of a response, Mark picked Shawn up off his feet and carried him over to the bed, dropping him down on top of it. He crawled up Shawn's body, placing a light kiss on Shawn's lips.

"What's got into you?" asked Shawn softly.

Mark shrugged silently, looking down at him, "What? Would you prefer to stare out at the rain all day?" he questioned back teasingly.

Shawn shook his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Mark's neck, "Nah, I'd rather stare at you."

Mark smirked faintly before leaning down and kissing Shawn's lips once more, "Good boy," he growled playfully.

A few hours later, Shawn found himself lying underneath the covers with Mark, his arm wrapped around Mark's bare torso tightly.

"Mark?" he asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Yes angel?" he mumbled tiredly.

"I love you," he said softly, kissing Mark's chest gently.

"Love you too," he whispered back before he drifted off to sleep, soon followed by Shawn.

Neither man noticed the rain stopping, and the bright sun light cascading into the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews guys! =]**

**I'm not sure where this one came from either, so have fun!**

**The Paul mentioned is Big Show just so no one gets confused. Chris is Jericho obviously. Jason is Christian, Adam is Edge, Matt is Hardy and Mark is Taker. That is all.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

Jason ran down the halls of the arena, his breath coming in heavy pants as he ran. He ducked around a corner quickly, leaning back against the cool wall as he tried to catch his breath.

"Jay?" questioned Matt, as he walked down the hall, "What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh!" growled Jason, peaking around the corner to see if they were still chasing him, but they were, "Damn it!"

Matt watched as Jason ran off again, confusion written across his face as Paul and Chris came up to him.

"Have you seen Jay?" asked Chris softly panting.

"Uh, yeah, he went that way," responded Matt, pointing in the direction that Jason had gone in.

They thanked him then took off after Jason, leaving a very confused Matt behind.

"Must keep running, must keep running," chanted Jason under his breath as he ran through the arena, slipping and sliding past other wrestlers, divas, and backstage workers, each of them looking at him like he was crazy. "Must keep running, must keep running."

He quickly ducked into a nearby locker room, not even bothering to see who was in it before he closed the door.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" growled a voice from behind him. Jason turned quickly, his eyes wide when he saw Mark sitting there behind him.

"Uh, well I was uh," mumbled Jason, his hand quickly searching behind him for the door handle.

"Out!" growled Mark, scaring Jason. Jason nodded and darted out of the room, running once more down the hall.

"Now which way did he go?" asked Chris as they ran down the hall, looking around for Jason.

"Hey you," said Paul, getting the attention of a nearby backstage worker, "You seen Reso?"

The backstage worker nodded, pointing off in the direction Jason had ran before scurrying away himself.

"Damn it all to hell," mumbled Jason as he ducked into another locker room, leaning back against the door as he did.

"What are you doing Jay?" asked a voice, making Jason jumped. He lifted his head, grinning slightly when he saw it was Adam.

"Hey Addy!" he said with a grin, walking over and sitting himself down on Adam's lap, "What's up?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at Jason.

"Heh, well-"he started in response, stopping when the door opened and Chris walked in, Paul behind him.

"There he is!" said Chris, pointing to Jason. Jason jumped up out of Adam's lap and ducked behind him, peaking over Adam's shoulder.

"What are you guys looking for Jay for?" asked Adam, raising an eyebrow at them.

"He stole our clothes and stuck them out on the roof!" responded Paul as he hurried over towards Adam and Jason, scaring Jason away from behind Adam. Jason ran for the door, but was stopped by Chris grabbing him around the waist.

"No! Let go of me!" whined Jason, fighting against their hold as they dragged him out the door. Adam watched with a puzzled look before he followed after them, curious what they were going to do with Jason.

"Can't we talk about this?" asked Jason as they walked out towards the ring where some of the others were gathered, each of them sitting around.

"No, no we can't," responded Chris as he and Paul dragged Jason into the ring in front of everyone. Adam stood at the top of the ramp, watching curiously.

Before Jason or anyone else could really do anything, Paul and Chris yanked Jason's clothes off, leaving him standing naked in the middle of the ring, everyone staring at him. Laughter erupted throughout the arena as Jason screamed loudly and ran from the ring, hurrying up the ramp to Adam, jumping into Adam's open arms.

"Assholes!" shouted Jason as he was dragged backstage by Adam, his mind slowly planning out some kind of revenge.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I was talking to a friend about the game Twister, and that's where this idea came from.**

**Innocent Cody alert! =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

"No your hand goes here!"

"Ouch, dang Ted that hurts."

"Sorry Cody but you're not doing it right."

"I can only move so fast."

"I don't care, move it over there."

"Jeez Teddy, don't hit me so hard."

"Shush Cody; you need to harden up some."

Randy stared at the door that connected his own room with that of Ted and Cody. He had been planning on sleeping rather uncomfortably in his bed in hopes of getting more sleep than normal, but the voices coming from Ted and Cody's room was far too much to ignore.

"Cody, you need to move there."

"But Ted, I can't sit on that!"

"Damn it Cody."

"Sorry Ted that foot hurt."

Randy stood up from his bed, his head tilted quizzically towards the door, a look of a confused puppy crossing his face as he crept closer to the door.

"Ted please, don't do that again."

"But Cody, you need this."

"I know, but it hurts."

Randy's eyes grew wide as he stepped up in front of the door, his hand reaching out for the door handle. Maybe he didn't want to know what they were doing, but at the same time his curiosity was great. He ran his free hand back over his head, running along the little amount of hair he had.

This time, instead of voices, Randy heard a loud thud, like something falling to the floor. It was soon followed by a series of giggles, and a loud grunt that sounded like Ted's voice. Randy took a step back from the door, thinking whatever it was he heard was over, but that wasn't the case.

"Let's do it again."

"Alright Cody, you're on top this time."

"Whatever man, I can hold up."

Randy turned back towards the door, growling faintly to himself. If whatever this was kept up there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight. He sighed and reached ofr the door, flinging it open, scaring the two members of Legacy that were in the room.

"Damn it Randy," said Ted from his spot underneath a fallen Cody, "Did you have to scare us like that?"

Randy stepped further into the room, his eyes falling on the twister mat that was underneath their fallen bodies.

"What are you boys doing?" he questioned slowly, walking over to them.

"We were playing twister, and I was winning until you came in here," responded Cody, as he climbed off of Ted, kicking Ted in the stomach along the way.

"Ouch, damn Cody," growled Ted as he clutched his stomach.

"Sorry Teddy," he said with a small smile before looking up at Randy, "What did you think we were doing?"

Randy shook his head, waving the subject away but Ted caught on, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"Oh my, Randy that's gross!" said Ted, falling back on his back as laughter spewed from his lips.

"What?" asked Cody, looking confusedly between Randy and Ted, "What?"

"Nothing Cod," said Randy, "We'll tell you when you're odler."

Cody rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest before flashing a grin at Randy, "Hey Randy," he said happily, "Want to join us?"

Randy looked between them before shaking his head, "Sorry, my hips don't swivel that way anymore," he commented, swinging his hips around slightly before turning and leaving the room.

"Did he just?" asked Cody, turning to look at Ted.

"Aye, he did," responded Ted, climbing up from the floor, "Come on Cody, lets go to bed."

Cody nodded and followed Ted over to the beds, climbing underneath the covers before closing his eyes, his mind still trying to figure out what it was that he had to be so much older for.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**This one is based off of the Nightmare on Dream Street article in the June edition of WWE Magazine. Ted DiBiase talks for a little bit about playing with GI Joe dolls with Cody Rhodes, which is just too cute.**

**I own no one involved in this chapter, they all belong to the WWE.**

"Ted I'm bored," whined Cody, frowning at his best friend as sat on the bed. Ted turned his head from the TV, looking over at Cody.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he questioned with a roll of his eyes.

Cody jumped off the bed and scrambled over to his bag, turning to look at Ted with a bring grin on his lips.

"Let's play War!" he said happily before digging through his bag for something.

Ted raised an eyebrow curiously at him, turning off the TV in the process. Ted thought at first that Cody had to be talking about some video game, or maybe a card game. Those two options made the most sense to him, and although he wasn't really in the mood for either, he didn't want to hurt Cody's feelings. He knew better than to do that, heck, everyone in the locker room knew better than that.

Instead of pulling out a video game or a deck of cards, Cody pulled out his series of GI Joe dolls that he carried around with him, lining them up in a row on the floor. Ted's eyes grew wide as Cody crawled forward and sat crisscrossed in front of his line of dolls. He then grabbed two, one per hand, and began to make weird noises, like pow and boom.

"Cody what are you doing?" asked Ted with a laugh, standing up from the bed. He thought of this was a joke, it just had to be. There was no way Cody actually thought Ted would play dolls with him, right?

Cody glanced up at him, frowning faintly, "War," he mumbled gently, not sure why his best friend was laughing at him.

Ted froze, his laughter haltered at that look on Cody's face, by that small frown that he saw. He knew he was making Cody upset, and that was exactly what he didn't want to do. He learned last time from Randy that upsetting Cody wasn't the best thing, and well he didn't want what happened to Cena the last time to happen to him as well.

"Alright Cod, take it easy," he said, sitting down on the carpeted floor next to him, "I'll play with you."

A bright grin formed on Cody's lips, replacing the frown from before as he handed a few GI Joe dolls to Ted before returning to the ones he had.

Meanwhile, Randy was walking down the hall of the hotel, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he headed towards Ted and Cody's hotel room. He stopped outside the door, raising one hand to knock briefly, waiting for one of them to open the door. When neither did, Randy walked to his room next door and walked in, heading for the door that connected his room to theirs. He opened that door and walked in, doing a double take when he saw Ted and Cody sitting on the floor, a series of dolls lying around them.

"What are you boys doing?" he questioned slowly, slinking into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh Randy!" said Ted, jumping when he heard Randy's voice, "Uh, Cody wanted to play War, I didn't want to ignore him, so I played too."

Randy stared at him, his head tilted to the side just slightly, "I see," he said slowly, rubbing a hand along his chin, "And you don't worry if others are going to take you seriously?"

Ted frowned faintly, looking at the other man, "Well, you're the only one that knows," he said softly. Not knowing that Cody had sent a text to a couple of friends while Ted was talking to Randy.

As if the whole world was working against him, there was a series of knocks on the door. Cody jumped up from the floor and ran over to the door, flinging it open.

"Hey Kof, Matt!" he said with a grin, letting the two other men in. He shut the door behind them, returning to his spot next to Ted.

"You two play dolls too?" asked Ted, looking over at Kofi and Matt.

"Well, yeah," said Kofi, sitting next to Cody, followed by Matt.

Randy shook his head, standing up from the bed, "I'm out," he said before disappearing into his room through the connecting door.

"I didn't know you played Ted," said Matt with a grin, distracting Ted while Kofi pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I don't!" said Ted, putting his dolls down on the floor, "Cody wanted to play, I didn't want to say no."

"Hey Ted!" said Kofi, holding his cell phone camera up, "Saw twitpic!"

Before Ted could say or do anything, Kofi snapped a picture of him with his dolls as Ted turned to look at him.

"Damn it Kofi, give me that," he said, reaching for Kofi's phone.

"Nah, I don't think so," he said, jumping up from the floor and running out the door. Ted growled and stood up, chasing after Kofi.

"What's got into him?" asked Matt, looking over at Cody. Cody shrugged innocently, grabbing his dolls.

"I don't know, but more dolls for us!" answered Cody, laughing gently as he began to make his dolls fight each other.

If there was one thing Ted learned as he raced down the halls after Kofi, it was to never play dolls with Cody, especially if Cody invites others to join him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews =]**

**This one is just an idea I got from looking at a picture on dA that is too adorable. Uh, this is set after Over the Limit.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

Phil sighed as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His long pure black hair was long since gone, but there was still pieces sticking out from Oscar's poor shaving skills. He sighed as his eyes turned from his hair to the spot on his forehead and head where he had gotten staples placed in his head, 15 of them in fact. He had been busted open during the match tonight, but he still wrestled even with the pain that ran through his head from the spot.

Shaking his head, Phil turned his gaze back to his hair, his hands reaching up tentatively and touching along the parts where there was no more hair. He frowned as he felt around his now somewhat bald hair, wanting nothing more than to have his perfect hair back.

Meanwhile, John was heading down the hall towards the room he shared with Phil. He hadn't seen the man since before the PPV, and he knew that Phil was definitely not in the mood to see others. He figured that out when he saw Luke and Serena in the lobby asking for a room that was further from Phil's than originally. He couldn't blame Phil for being so upset. His hair was precious to him, just like John's hair was precious to him.

Stopping in front of the room, John pulled out his key and opened the door, walking in. He shut the door quietly behind him and turned, spotting Phil standing in the bathroom. He frowned as he stepped into the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Hey Phil," he said tentatively, "You okay?"

Phil didn't respond. He just turned to look at John, his hands still lying on his head, his fingers lightly gripping the bits of hair that were still attached.

"Come here," said John after a moment, holding his hand out to Phil. Phil dropped his hands from his head after a minute, and took John's hand slowly.

John stepped away from the bathroom, and led Phil silently back to the bed. He sat down and pulled Phil down next to him. Phil sat quietly down next to him, his head turned down, his hands wringing together in his lap.

"I lost," he whispered after a few minutes, not daring to look at John.

"Phil," John said softly, "Look at me."

Slowly, Phil raised his head and looked up at John, a pout making its way to his lips.

"It doesn't matter to me if you lost," he said slowly, his hand reaching up and running lightly over Phil's head, "It doesn't matter if you lost your hair."

Phil sat there silently for a moment, staring at him, "You still love me?" he asked quietly.

John smiled, leaning towards him and kissing the top of Phil's head, "I'll always love you," he said with a smile.

Phil grinned up at him, wrapping his arms tightly around John's neck, crawling silently into John's lap. John smiled faintly, scooting backwards on the bed before lying back with Phil on top of him.

"Hey John?" said Phil after lying there silently for a while.

"Hmm?" he asked, his hand running softly over Phil's head.

"Can I get a wig?" he asked with a soft giggle, looking up at John.

"Sure," he answered with a grin, smiling faintly down at Phil, his hand pausing in it's effort of running over Phil's somewhat bald head.

"Can I get a red wig?" he asked eagerly, his giggles growing louder.

"No," answered John with a straight face before closing his eyes and going back to simply running his hand over the top of Phil's head.

"Dang," said Phil softly with a soft giggle before lying himself down, drifting off into his own little world as he lay comfortable in bed with John.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**I'm not sure where this came from, it's just here. Anyone else notice that I do Randy/Cody/Ted in a chapter quite a bit? Lol is that bad?**

**Set after Fatal Four Way when the rookies attacked not only Cena, but Orton and Edge as well.**

**I own no one involved they all belong to the WWE.**

"FUCKING DAMN IT!" growled Randy as he stormed into his hotel room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the room and through the walls, but Randy didn't care. He placed himself down on the bed carefully, cradling his arm to his stomach so as not to irritate it more.

After the attack from the rookies earlier that evening, Randy found himself aching more than he was before they even showed their ugly faces. He growled softly as he tried to pull his shirt off, groaning loudly as he felt his arm yanked more along his shoulder. He threw the bottom of his shirt down, his body shaking as he waited for the pain to ease. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Meanwhile, Cody sat in his hotel room just on the other side of the wall, his eyes locked on the door that connected his room with Randy's. He had heard Randy shouting few minutes ago, and the slamming of the door, but he wasn't sure if he dared to head over there to see if he was okay. He stood slowly from the bed and walked over to the door, his hand hovering a few inches over the handle.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be bothered," said Cody softly to himself, "But then again, what if he needs help?"

He lifted his head, staring at the door as if he could see through it to Randy. He sighed softly as he slowly wrapped his hand around the handle and pushed the door open, slipping through it to see Randy sitting on the bed, his body still shaking slightly as he opened those piercing blue eyes, staring at Cody.

"Hey Randy," said Cody gently, shutting the door quietly behind him, "Are you okay?"

Randy stared at him silently. Although he was still mad at the situation, he knew he couldn't take his anger out on Cody. He didn't like yelling at Cody, the other man was far too innocent, plus he hated hurting Cody's feelings.

"No, I'm not okay," he said simply, tugging at the bottom of his shirt as he tried once more to pull it off and over his head, but to no avail. "Damn it!"

Cody frowned, slowly walking over to the bed where Randy sat. He paused a few feet from him, looking at the other man quietly before speaking.

"Do you want some help?" he asked softly, reaching a hand forward slightly, watching as Randy locked his cold blue eyes on it. Instead of getting any answer though, Cody felt himself pulled towards Randy by his good hand, Cody's hand falling on Randy's shoulder.

"Just this once," said Randy softly, looking up at Cody with a softened look.

Cody gulped, nodding silently before closing his hand around a clump of the shirt, slowly pulling it off of Randy. He looked down at the shirt now in his hands, fingering the fabric gently before tossing it aside, looking back at Randy.

"What about your pants?" asked Cody, a soft blush caressing his cheeks as he looked into Randy's eyes once more.

Randy was silent before speaking, "I think I can do that," he said softly, standing up. His hand fumbled with the button before giving up, growling impatiently down at his pants as if he thought that he could scare them off.

Cody smiled faintly before stepping up and fumbling with the button himself briefly before undoing it, quickly unzipping Randy's pants before darting backwards, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong. He watched as Randy stepped out of the pants, and then kicked them off to the side.

Once Randy was only in his boxers, he walked over to the bed and yanked down the covers, dropping his body lightly onto the bed. Cody turned and was heading back to his room when he heard Randy call out to him.

"Where are you going?" asked Randy as Cody paused at the door, his hand hovering a few inches above the handle. He turned slowly, looking over at Randy. "Come here Codes."

Cody walked over to the bed slowly, stopping by the edge of it, "Is something wrong Randy?" he asked softly, staring down at the floor.

"No," said Randy simply, scooting slightly from the edge before holding the covers up, and looking up at Cody, "Get in."

Cody raised his head quickly, staring at Randy, wide-eyed. He gulped heavily as he sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes before he laid out down next to Randy, squirming slightly as Randy draped the covers over him. He turned to his side, looking at Randy in the semi-darkness of the room.

"Just this once," whispered Randy, using his good hand to pull Cody over to him as he laid on his back, allowing for Cody to rest his head on his chest. He smirked faintly as he ran his fingers lightly through Cody's hair, his eyes falling shut as he drifted off to sleep. Cody smiled faintly to himself, impressed with how close he managed to get with Randy as he closed his own eyes, falling asleep shortly after in the arms of the one man he always felt protected around.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**This one isn't really based off of much other than Shawn Michaels, HBK, getting a twitter. Yep, he's joined the large grouping of boys and girls on twitter. And, he's hooked already, lol. Anyways, I noticed he said he was at RAW this past week when they were in San Antonio watching with "the boss" so I decided to use that here.**

**John is Cena, Mark is Undertaker, Anthony is Santino, Darren is William Regal, Alvin is MVP, and the rest are obvious =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to WWE, or themselves.**

"What on earth is a tweeter?" asked Shawn, looking over at John and Randy as they sat backstage in catering. John shook his head, chuckling.

"Not a tweeter, Shawn," he said chuckling, "A twitter, twit-ter, twitter."

Shawn titled his head to the side, "It's a twit? It's a moron? Why do I want to use a moron?"

Randy snorted, shaking his head, "No, it's a social media program that allows for you to communicate with others easily through a short message of 140 characters or less."

Shawn and John blinked, staring at Randy, "Well then," said Shawn, "Why do I want a social media that let's me communicate with others through 140 letters or less?"

"Because," explained John, "Everyone has one, well almost everyone. I don't think Mark does."

Randy shook his head, "No, I heard Anthony is getting one next weekend though."

"Yeah, and you just got one as did Darren and Alvin," continued John, thinking over the last few people he had seen join recently, "So yeah, everyone has one."

Shawn nodded, thinking, "Well, show me yours, I want to see what it looks like."

John nodded and grabbed his laptop from his bag, placing it down on the table in front of him and Shawn. Randy stood and walked to their side of the table, sitting on the other side of Shawn.

"See Shawn," said Randy, "That's John's twitter filled with his long, boring tweets about the storylines."

John glared slightly, "My tweets are not boring."

"They are too," said Randy, "I mean, at least mine talk about my family, and where we're going just like everyone else. You just keep addressing your CeNation."

"Did you know if you take the 'I' out of CeNation, you got Cenaton, the name of your slash relationship in fan-fiction?" asked Shawn, his eyes on the computer screen.

"What?" asked John, whipping his head towards Shawn, "Where did you hear that?"

Shawn pointed at the computer screen, "That fan said it," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Randy shook his head, "I think I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled before standing and walking away from the table.

"Okay, so uh," said John, turning his attention to the computer, "Let's log me out and we'll get you an account."

"But I want to read about the crazy Cenaton stuff!" said Shawn as John logged out of his account, "Psh, you're no fun."

"Hush Shawn," said John, clicking on the sign-up button, "Now, fill out the form."

Shawn nodded, and began to type on the keyboard, pressing one letter at a time, "Uh, okay," he said, "I got an account, but I had to add that little line because someone else took my name. How can someone take my name? It's my name!"

"Easy Shawn," said John, patting him on the shoulder, "Probably just someone impersonating you."

"Impersonating me?" asked Shawn, looking at John wide-eyed, "Someone is trying to be me? What if they find me? What if they try and take me out so they can really be me?"

John blinked, staring at Shawn silently, "I doubt that's going to happen."

"No, no it will," said Shawn, standing up from the table, "Those people are going to kill me!"

Before John had a chance to say anything though, Shawn turned and ran out of the room. John shook his head, sighing heavily before going back into his own account and responding to his fans, leaving Shawn to his own crazy ways without much care.


	27. Chapter 27

**This one sucks compared to my others, but since I couldn't really think very well during this, this is all I could come up with.**

**It's based off this tweet that Big Show made a while back saying that he and Edge were arguing over the definition of subjugate, so they went to Kane for a ruling, and Edge was right.**

**I own no one.**

"No, no no, you're wrong," said Adam as he sat in the locker room with Paul, looking up at the larger man, "I'm right and that's all there is to it."

Paul looked at him, "Look, the dictionary said that it means that, and that's all there is to it!" he said, shaking his head.

Adam sighed, running a hand back through his long hair. They had been sitting three for nearly half an hour now arguing over the definition of subjugate, and neither were ready to give in and say they were wrong.

"Look," said Adam, "There's only one way we're going to find out who's right and whose wrong. And since we don't have a dictionary lying around, I say we go to the one person who knows, like, everything."

Paul nodded his head, "Glenn?"

"Glenn," said Adam, standing up from the bench and walking off. Paul followed after him, more than eager to find out if he was right and Adam was wrong.

After searching through most of the arena, the two arguing men found Glenn sitting in the cafeteria at his laptop. Adam smirked as walked over to the older man, plopping down in the seat across from him.

Glenn glanced up from his computer, and looked at him, then over at Paul, "Can I help you?"

Adam smiled, "You see, Paul and I are arguing over the definition of subjugate. I said it was to bring someone under your control, Paul said it means to have the meaning of something, something like that anyways."

Paul chuckled, "We just want to know who's right, and since we don't have a dictionary, we came to you for a ruling."

Glenn stared silently at the two men before shaking his head. He closed his laptop and stood up, picking it up and looking at them, "Adam's right, it means to bring someone under your control," he said before walking off.

Adam let out a loud laugh as he stood and looked up at Paul, "HA! This just proves I'm right, you're wrong," he said, "Oh and I'm smarter than you too!"

Before Paul could respond though, Adam ran from the room, leaving Paul alone. "Damn it," mumbled Paul with a frown as he left the room also. "Stupid Canadians, and they're know-it-all attitude."


End file.
